$\dfrac{6}{12} - \dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{6}{12} - \dfrac{2}{12} = \dfrac{4}{12}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{12} = \dfrac{1}{3}$